


Costumes and Proposals

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Drabble, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek has been putting off getting ready for the Hale family’s annual Christmas party, but when Stiles shows up at his place in a gorgeous suit and a smooth one-liner, Derek’s whole evening changes for the better.





	Costumes and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the post sent into imagine-sterek (http://imagine-sterek.tumblr.com/post/166729817988/imagine-halloween-is-dereks-absolute-favorite) by raimykeller (raimykeller.tumblr.com)

“Are you ready yet?” Stiles asked, bursting into Derek’s loft.

Derek, sitting on the couch with a book in his hands, lifted his eyes to Stiles, giving him an unamused glare as his eyebrow quirked up quizzically.

“Damnit, Derek,” Stiles huffed. “The party starts in ten minutes and I’m not going to be the one who explains to Laura why you’re not there. She’s your sister, it’s your family tradition to throw annual Halloween parties, and I’m not going to that party alone.”

Derek let out an exaggerated sigh and set down his book. He rose to his feet and crossed over to where his costume—a vibrant blue Superman suit—lay across the bottom of his bed. He crossed the loft, but froze and turned around. His clear eyes rolled over Stiles, devouring the sight of the slender man in a surprisingly fitting suit.

The fitted shirt accentuated his deceptively broad chest and firm abs, the narrow black tie was draped down the front of his shirt and the black jacket hanging from his shoulders. It was a good look. It was a good look. Derek had seen him naked, he had seen what was beneath that suit, but he wanted nothing more in that minute than to tear those clothes off of him.

He tried to compose himself, raising an eyebrow as curiosity—and confusion—won him over.

“What are you meant to be?” Derek asked.

Stiles swallowed hard. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box.

“Your timing is horrible; I was hoping to do this in a different time and place,” Stiles said quietly, stepping over to Derek’s side. “I am—hopefully—going as-”

He dropped down onto one knee and opened up the small box to reveal a thin silver band, twisted and engraved into a Celtic pattern.

Derek’s mouth went dry, his heart skipping a beat as he stared down at Stiles in surprise.

“-as your future husband,” Stiles finished, his voice dry and his chest aching with anxiety as he looked up at Derek.

“Yes,” Derek whispered.

Stiles blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

Derek’s cheeks were coloured with a rosy blush as he met Stiles’ gaze, looking at him as if he were Derek’s whole world as he repeated, “Yes.”

Stiles’ bewildered expression softened, a smile lifting his face.

Derek stepped over his side and helped Stiles back up onto his feet, drawing him close and crushing their mouths together in a blisteringly passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> … So they might be a little late to the party, but Laura lets it slide.
> 
>  
> 
> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
